Angel Love Story
by deadmaster91-sama
Summary: The life of Angel Yuuri and human Wolfram. The story about guardian angel Yuuri and his ward Wolfram. Friendship is just between them but what happens after Wolfram dates a devil? I really suck at short summaries. Yuuram.
1. long version of summary

Title: Angel Love Story

note: Yuuri and Wolfram was 6 yrs. old when they were together)

Summary:

Yuuri Shibuya is a guardian angel from duty was to convert bad citizens of the world to was sent to Earth by God. His mission: To convert a bratty boy,namely Wolfram Von Bielefeld,to a mature boy. When Yuuri saw Wolfram he fell in love but he canot show himself to him. Years go by and Wolfram receives a love confession from a girl namely Medusa Von Grey. He decides to confront her and turn her down but when he sees her he falls in love with her. Yuuri discovers that Medusa was a devil and her real plan was to use Wolfram to spread divine 's a war between Medusa and Yuuri. It is up to Yuuri to stop Medusa from using his ward. But will Yuuri go that far by showing himself, cross-dressing and seducing Wolfram? And will Wolfram still fall in love after everything that happened?Will he still love him after finding out Yuuri is a boy?


	2. The mission

Chapter 1- The Mission

Yuuri was playing with Greta in the played hide-and seek and tag. Then a messenger from God appeared saying"God wants to see you.". Yuuri turned to Greta and said"We'll play again soon.". Greta nodded and said" Sure!". Yuuri followed the messenger and asked " May I ask what's your name sir?" The messenger replied"Murata Ken". Yuuri nodded and followed him. He saw the golden gates of the temple of God. He saw a blonde haired guy with deep blue greeted" Hi Shinou! I brought Yuuri." Shinou nodded his head and said" Bring him to God's study" as he opened the gates. They went inside the study and said" Please sit down and wait.". And with that Murata left God's study. Yuuri heard the door open again. Instead he saw a little girl with long silver little girl bowed and introduced herself "Hi! I am Angel Ulrike. God's top messenger". She continued" God told me to give you this note. He is sorry that he couldn't meet you yet.". Yuuri replied " It's okay. Could you please tell him I understand?" Ulrike replied"Of course. Oh! I nearly forgot! here's the note!". Ulrike gave Yuuri a golden scroll.

Note:

To: Angel Shibuya Yuuri

From: The Almighty God

Dear my beloved child,

I need you to become a guardian guard a boy namely Wolfram Von Bielefeld of England. He is the son of Lady Cecile Von Spitzberg. He has no guardian angel. I need you to become his guardian angel until he knows what's right or wrong. I am sensing great danger. You cannot show yourself to him or to anyone. I hope you accept this mission. I'm sending Angel warrior Moira Chevalier Louise Von Rose to help you go to Earth and get you safely to your destination. (me: I added myself in the story)

Sincerely,

The compassionate Lord, Our God

Ulrike asked" Do you accept the mission?" Yuuri answered excitedly" Yeah!" Ulrike replied " I'm going to summon Moira first" then called" Moira! He accepted the mission! Please come here and meet him!. Yuuri heard the sounds of wings. He saw a cute girl with lavender hair and violet eyes in a short black dress. In her silky lavender hair had black highlights. She had black angel wings. (In heaven it is a sign that the angel is a level 100. Either hero or guardian. Your soul becomes stronger and they gain into certain is level 1-15. Yellow is level 16-31. White is level 32-46. Bronze is level 47-61. Orange is level 62-76. Silver is level 76-99. Black is level 100-1,000. Gold is level1,001-infinity. Yuuri is level 33 so his wings are white.) Moira introduced herself" I am Moira Chevalier Louise Victoria Von Rose. The captain of the angel army." (wolfram: Is the story all about yourself? me:no! i just have a small part!) Yuuri greeted" Pleased to meet you Lady Von Rose" Moira said" Please call me Moira". She then asked" Are you ready to go?". Yuuri answered again " Yeah!" Moira said " Ok! Let's go!"

At the gateway to Earth...

Moira said" Ok! You can't be seen on Earth but at times you may get caught because there are some people who have the gift to see angels so be careful." Yuuri said"Ok Moira!" They were about to go when they heard another set of wings. Yuuri turned to see Greta flying towards them. Greta yelled" Wait up Yuuri! I need to give you something!." She landed on the cloud where Yuuri and Moira was. (note: Greta is level 5 so her wings are pink.) She ran to Yuuri holding a small package. She gave Yuuri the package. Greta said" It's a halo. But no ordinary halo. It can make you see people's true beings. I hope you can see some use to it." Yuuri hugged Greta and said" Thankyou". Then the two angels flew off.


	3. 10 years later

Hope you liked the story so far! See Wolfram I didn't upstage you! *Wolfram hmphs* The Chapter 2 was also a debut of Roy Giant! A.K.A. Random Guy! Couldn't think of another name that has initials RG! Sorry! First time without commentary huh? Please review the story or one of the chapters. Try me Wolfram! *punching him* Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or the characters except the last chapter where I put myself in the story!

_CHAPTER 3_

Chapter 3- 10 Years Later! (Yuuri and Wolfram is 16 years old)

Lady Cheri called "Wolfram! You'll be late for school!" Wolfram yelled"Coming Mother!" then whispered"Come on Yuuri!" Yuuri replied "Ok!". Wolfram muttered "Wimp" Yuuri whispered "Don't call me a wimp!" Lady Cheri called"Wolfram hurry up!". Then Yuuri pulled Wolfram (though Wolfram can't see him) and said " Come on."

At school...

Yuuri whispered in exhaustion" I can't keep up with you." Wolfram said " Yeah,yeah,yeah.". Wolfram saw a love confessionon his desk. Yuuri asked " What is it?" Wolfram replied"Another love confession." Yuuri said "Oh"

Love Confession:

To:Wolfram Von Bielefeld

From: Medusa Von Grey

Wolfram,when I first saw you my heart stopped beating and my eyes were manipulized. I thought I should visit the doctor and the doctor said "Nothing's wrong" Wolfram,you belong with me. I need you in my life. My heart is crazy for you. My life changed when I saw you. I checked us with a compatibility test and it's a 100%! We belong together and there is nothing going to stop me from having you! Wolfram,I love you,you probably never thought of me. Please meet me at the rose garden. Maybe,just maybe..you could fall for me...

Wolfram asked"Should I confront her?" Yuuri replied "I don't know with you." Wolfram said"Maybe I should go to her." Yuuri just answered boredly"Sure" Wolfram said"You are coming with me wimp!" Yuuri retorted" Don't call me a wiiiiiiimmmmmppp!"

At the academy's Rose Garden...

When Yuuri and Wolfram went to the rose garden they saw a girl with honey-blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes in a bloody red dress. Yuuri felt the girl was not human so to make sure,Yuuri got the halo on top of his head (the one that Greta gave him) and saw the girl through the halo. Yuuri saw that the girl had devil horns,black bat wings and a pointed tail. Yuuri thought' No doubt about it. This girl is a devil!" The girl greeted"Good morning Wolfram! then introduced herself" I'm Medusa Von Grey!" then asked "Could you please be my boyfriend?" Wolfram said "Sure". Yuuri thought 'What?' . Not only Yuuri saw her as a devil but also a love rival. Medusa squealed"Yay!" then went skipping away. Wolfram asked "Yuuri,what do you think of Medusa?". Yuuri just said" Congratz Wolfram... could you excuse me" Wolfram said filled with suspicion" You are not getting Medusa away from me,are you?". Yuuri sighed and said" Wolfram you are the only person who can hear me." Wolfram agreed" That's true".

Yuuri caught up with Medusa and said"What are you planning to do with Wolfram? I know he dosen't fall in love that easily plus I see you holding a love charm." Medusa saw Yuuri and replied"I'm going to use him to spread the evil around this world and you angels won't have any powers over you know very well what happens when a human gets close to a devil." (the human that gets close to the devil will absorb the malicious power Satan gave them and change their behavior- devilish) Yuuri said"There is no way I'm letting you use Wolfram for your scheme." Medusa just shrugged and said"But you can't just tell him your his guardian angel and I'm a will rip apart the very fabric of time and space of the universe." Yuuri said" But I'll find a way to keep Wolfram away from you." Medusa just laughed and said "Good luck though."


	4. Yuri to Yuki

**Chapter 3 : Yuki- Yuuri**

**Disclaimer:**

**I ****do not**** own Kyo Kara Maoh... wish I did though... the only thing i own is me and R.G. aka Roy Giant ****Or**** Random Guy. And some unfamiliar characters. A.K.A OC (Own Characters FYI I think thats the meaning.)**

Author's note:

I'm sorry I didn't answer your pleas for me to write more chapters... I already made the whole story so all I need to do is to edit and type it. Gosh this is soo tiring... I'm done with the **Whole Story** ! I'm so tired I totally blame the ff:

1.) School

2.) My Groundment

3.) My Lazziness

4.) My Deadlines

5.) My **PARENTS**! ( sorry mom and dad)

Tnx! 4 understanding!

Once Wolfram was asleep Yuuri went to the bathroom and ran his fingers through the mirror. He said this chant:

_I, an official guardian angel, request to communicate the Heavens._

_To help me in my duties and my words and my deeds (?)_

_Grant my plea and let me see who I desire to speak with through this sacred mirror._

The mirror began to glow and Murata (the messenger angel) appeared in the mirror.

Murata asked " What is it Shibuya?" Yuuri asked" How do I turn into a mortal girl?" Judging from the confused look from Murata, Yuuri quickly added "And turn back into an angel... you know ... to help Wolfram"

Murata answered" Well you need to have the transformation potion. " Yuuri asked"How to brew it?" Murata quickly said " I'll send it to you" Due to the fact he remembered the last time Yuuri made a potion.

FLASHBACK

Elementary- Potions Class

Teacher instructed"Ok add the ingredients in the pot" Yuuri added all the ingredients and suddenly the potion in the pot exploded and...

*Teacher coughing*

Destroyed the whole classroom...

Teacher yelled" Shibuya! You are therefore **BANNED** from this classroom! OUT!"

*FLASHBACK END*

Yuuri beamed "Thanks Murata!" Murata replied"No prob Shibuya!" Then that ended their conversation. Yuuri went back to Wolfram's room to watch Wolfram sleep.

Meanwhile...

Murata sighed in relief because Yuuri agreed to let Murata brew the potion instead of him.

_3 DAYS LATER_

Early morning came and Yuuri saw the bathroom mirror glowing. He went to the bathroom and when the mirror stopped glowing Yuuri saw a box of potions on the shelf where the mirror was.(?)

Attached to the box was a note.

NOTE:

Dear Shibuya,

This potion lasts for 5 days. I place enough potions for the whole year. Just take **a sip** in the morning. I also placed antedotes. I also placed minature clothes there for you to wear. All you have to do is to make it bigger. You can do that right? Anyways goodluck and please do not tamper with the potions I brew.

-Murata

Yuuri sighed and opened the box. There were small vials. Yuuri saw that there were labels. He took the pink vial and read" Potion". He took the blue vial and read" Antedote". (To shorten it up the pink vials are the potions and the blue vials are the antedotes) He spotted the doll sized clothes and thought ' They are sooo cute! Wait, I'm not **GAY**!'

Yuuri wrote a note to Wolfram:

Wolfram,

I need to go for a while. I'll be gone for... I don't know how many days. Hope you understand.

-YUURI :)

_WHEN WOLFRAM WOKE UP_

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He saw at the corner of the mirror a note.

Note:

Wolfram,

I need to go for a while. I'll be back for... I don't know how many days. Hope you understand.

-YUURI :)

Wolfram was shocked. Like ultra shocked. (imagine him white colored)

_Back 2 Yuuri_

Yuuri was in another bathroom when he dranked the potion. He(She) looked at himself(herself). He(she) was beautiful. Slightly tanned skin. Black wavy long hair. Long lashes. Girly nails. He looked at the doll clothes.

He saw a black dress with red ribbons (gothic lolita). He thought ' Make this dress bigger (?)' . The doll dress grew bigger (enough to fit Yuuri).

He looked at the fake info Murata gave him.

(fake)Info:

Name:Yuki Versailles

Age:16

Graduated: Harvard Grade School (texas), MSG Kindergarten (On Scholarship)

He got the fake enrollment slip and walked to Wolfram's school.

_Shin Makoku Institute of Nobility and Sophisticatedness_

Yuuri went to the school's principal's office and said to the receptionist "Ummm.. I'm the new transfer student Yuuri-I mean Yuki Versailles."

The receptionist said "Oh. so you are that sudden transferee,am I right?"

Yuuri replied "Yep." The receptionist said "Please follow me."

Yuuri followed the receptionist to class 2-A (Most Sophisticated). The receptionist told the homeroom teacher "The new transfer student is here." The homeroom teacher thnked the receptionist and introduced herself" I am Professor Karbernikoff (Annisina) homeroom teacher of 2-A and Sience and Chemistry teacher of Sophmore year."

Yuuri wrote his "fake" name on the board.

And he introduce himself " I am Yuki Versailles. Pleased to be here."

Professor asked " Do you have any questions to ask her?"

One student raised his hand.

Professor asked "yes?"

The random guy or student (RG- Roy Giant) asked"Versailles-san,why did you transfer here?"

Yuuri thought 'Good thing I was prepared for this kind of question.' and answered"Because my sister Crona was experiencing breathing difficulties and couldn't stand the environment in Texas."

Professor asked the students "Is there any other questions?"

When noone raised their hand the homeroom teacher concluded"Since noone would ask any other question lets continue our discussion on nichorograms (made up so dont look 4 it). Yuki, your seat is next to Mr. Von Bielefeld."

Yuuri's heart raced when he heard this. He thought ' I'm sitting next to Wolfram?'

_During World History Class_

Wolfram and Roy Giant were talking while Professor Von Christ was discussing about (review to answer). Yuuri overhear their conversation.

RG:Yo Bielefeld. I'm bored.

WVB: So what if you are bored?

RG: Wanna play a prank on Professor to shut him up?

Before Wolfram could reply Yuuri whispered "You'll upset the teacher. Who is the one who taught you manners?"

Wolfram turned to Yuuri and looked at him in amazement and stammered "Y-Yuki? You sound like Yuuri." Yuuri asked"Who's he?"

Wolfram muttered"My imaginary friend"

Yuuri said"Oh." and he thought 'Just friends? You gotta be joking!'

Wolfram asked"Why are you askig Versailles?"

Yuuri answered"No reason. Just.. Curious."

_NIGHT TIME THE VON BIELEFELD ESTATE_

Yuuri managed to sneak in Wolfram's bathroom. He dranked the antedote and turned invisible and into a boy. He saw Wolfram enter the room. He greeted"Good evening Wolfram." Wolfram greeted "Good evening Yuuri. I thought you wouldn't be back for a couple of days." Yuuri answered"I miscalculated." then said in a mock hurt voice " You wanted me away didn't you?" Wolfram exclaimed"NO!" Yuuri laughed and said" Just Kidding with you.

~End of Chapter~

Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 4 Yuuri vs. Medusa

"Yuki I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Medusa. Medusa,meet my friend Yuki." Wolfram introduced the 2 to each other.

Hope you enjoy! Wait til next time!


	5. Yuri vs Medusa declaration of war

Author's note: I am still busy editing this so don't worry if you think I will stop making the story. I'm thinking of making a crossover with Baka to Test and Kyo Kara Maoh after this story. Review if you think its a great idea.I am also making a sequel to this.

Disclaimer: I **Do Not** own Kyo Kara Maoh.

Chapter 4 : Yuuri vs. Medusa (Author's Narration)-Part 1 declaration of war

(Me means Yuuri)

~FLASHBACK~

Wolfram: Yuki, since we are close friends,I'll introduce you to my girlfriend.

Me: You have a girlfriend Wolf-kun?

Wolfram: Yeah. Her name is Medusa. Her looks are of an angel and her personality is like so.

Me:*thinking* She is demon with a person like poisoned honey. *talking* She seems like a nice person.

Wolfram: I think the both of you will go along well.

Me: How old is she?

Wolfram: She is third year so she is our **SEMPAI**.

Me: *acting shock* You are dating a person older than you?

Wolfram: yeah but you know what Justin Bieber said...

Me: What did he say?

Wolfram: I forgot.

RG: Age is just a number.

Wolfram: That's the one! Thanks Roy!

RG: Your Welcome Prince Brat!

Me: Who is Justin Bieber?

Wolfram: The famous **NEW** pop sensation star.

Me: Ahhh...

(the both of them started talking about Justin Bieber)

~End of Flashback~

_PARK_

Yuuri was waiting for Wolfram,Murata,Roy,Alyssa,Camila and Medusa at **THE PARK.** Yuuri didn't know why it was called **THE PARK.** It was just called that way. Anyway, he was about to go to the ice cream parlor (?) when the people I mentioned earlier arrived.

Wolfram:*pointing to the 5 other people* Yuki, this is Murata my best friend,Roy my other best friend, Alyssa Medusa's friend,Camila Medusa's other friend and Medusa my girlfriend.

The 5 other people: Hey Yuki.

Me: Hey everyone.

Medusa: I hope we will be very good friends.

Me: I also wish the same.

Medusa: Wolfram,darling,may I speak with Yuki alone, y'know girls stuff.

Wolfram:Ok take your time.

_Dark area at the park_

Medusa: Geez, I don't know what you will acomplish with you as a girl,pesky angel

Me: I don't know either but Alyssa and Camila are demons as well ,aren't they?

Medusa: Yeah,so what if they are?

Me: They are dating Murata and Roy.

Medusa: No, I'm the only one dating... they are my...slaves or servants.

Me: So they are heping you with the plot.

Medusa:Exactly,come forward Alyssa,Camila.

Both girls came out from the shadows. Yuuri took the halo and look through them.

Me:As I thought,Alyssa and Camila are level A demons.

_TRIVIA_

Demons have levels as well as angels but their levels are letters not numbers.

Level A- wields twin guns or giant scythe

Level B-wields spiked giant hammer or chainsaw

Level C-wields spiked giant ball or giant sword

Level E (for Eternal) -wields any weapon of their choice.

Level E is the strongest demon level. Medusa is a Level E demon. Level E is only for aristocrats,royalty or ect.

Example:

Dukes

Barons

Kings

Counts and other forms of royalty. Medusa is a "countess"

_BACK TO THE STORY_

Alyssa: So what if we are level A demons, level 500 angel?

Me: It means I can beat you easily.

Camila: What did you say, frilly angel?

Me: I just said you are worthless.

Alyssa and Camila:Grrrrr...

Medusa: Calm down now.

Me:*cellphone rings*

Text Message:

From: Wolfram 3

Yuki,

The ice cream is melting please come back

Wolfram ;)

Medusa: How sweet, he gave you a text message.

Me: Lets go already,Wolfram is waiting.

_Ice Cream Parlor at the Park_

Wolfram: What took you so long?

Me: A lot awkward moments

Alyssa:*glares*

_Sunset_

Medusa: It was nice finally meeting you.

Me: same to you.

Wolfram: Ok Yuki,bye.

Me: Bye Von Bielefeld-kun!

Medusa:*thinking* Wolfram is mine you can't have him.

Me:*thinking* In the end he'll be mine.

Medusa:*thinking* I hope you are prepared to lose him.

Medusa:*thinking* I hope you are ready to be perished in flames.

Medusa and Me: *thinking* You'll bow down to me for sure!

Author's note: Sorry about the way I was writing... I was so lazy to type he said or something like that. Alyssa and Camila are my close friends so as a favor due to some stuff I placed them in the story. I hope you like the fun facts aka Trivia.

Until next time See you again! (haru from hitman reborn)

Click the review button...

I know you want to...


	6. Special Chapter

Author's note: This chapter is an OVA for this story... Just taking a dare from my friend. Hope you like the special chapter! :)

Special Chapter: Kareoke Night!

(Yuuri's POV)

Yuuri:Finally! Today is finally the day that we are going on tonight for kareoke night!

_KAREOKE BAR_

Roy: Wolf,dude! They even have Just Dance 3!

Wolfram: We are here for kareoke not for Just Dance 3... you can play that later.

Medusa: Who is going first?

Me: Me first!

Wolfram: Can we do a duet?

Me: sure! *stucks out tongue at Medusa*

_Pretty people don't lie, Vampires don't really die._

_(I am Ghost)_

_Wolfram_

_Look how you've grown, it's etched in skin and bone_

_Dressed in make-up and bleached out in the roses_

_Wolfram and Yuuri_

_That's hollow and tasteless_

_Wolfram_

_Where spirits make love_

_And pretty corpses hold their brides..._

_Wolfram and Yuuri_

_Do you know I'd never hurt you?_

_RG_

_So taste it, taste it!_

_Wolfram_

_So taste "it" and we'll never be alone_

_I'll take the first bite yeah, I am ghost_

_Say goodnight to you_

_My darling, my darling_

_Few words can kill me, they inspire in your hands!_

_The sun outside, look at these glass-shaped walls_

_We'll burn the flesh off all these paper dolls_

_Yuuri_

_We won't fall, we'll be together, just the two of us_

_Yuuri and Wolfran_

_That's hollow and breathless_

_Wolfram_

_Where spirits make love_

_I'm lost and lonely through your eyes..._

_Wolfram and Yuuri_

_Do you know I'd never hurt you?_

_RG_

_So taste it, taste it!_

_Wolfram_

_So taste "it" and we'll never be alone_

_I'll take the first bite yeah, I am ghost_

_Say goodnight to you_

_My darling, my darling_

_So take this rose_

_So take this rose!_

_Yuuri (Wolfram)_

_Take this rose, and break this bottle of aged pills_

_And we will sleep(will sleep) tonight(tonight) and all through December_

_Wolfram (Yuuri)_

_Yes soon she'll grow (she'll grow), angel (angel)_

_Wolfram and Yuuri_

_put me back together again _

_RG_

_Taste it!_

_TASTE IT!_

_Wolfram_

_So taste "it" and we'll never be alone_

_Ill take the first bite,yeah, I am ghost_

_Say goodnight to you_

_My darling, my darling_

_So taste "it" and we'll never be alone_

_Ill take the first bite,yeah, I am ghost_

_Say goodnight to you_

_My darling, my darling!_

____END OF SONG_

Murata: You were awesome dude!

Alyssa: Roy! It was supposed to be a duet! Why did you have to butt in?

Roy: I'm the only one who knows how to sing those lines.

Medusa:Me next!

_Papi_

_Medusa by Jeniffer Lopez_

_Let all the heat pour down_

_I'm good as long as he's around_

_He let's me wear the crown_

_I do my best to make him proud_

_Now all my super ladies_

_I got my baby If you got your baby, baby_

_[Chorus:_

_]Move your body,_

_move your body_

_, Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body,_

_rock your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air air air_

_Woahh ohh ohh_

_Move your body,_

_move your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body_

_, rock your body_

_, Dance for your papi_

_My rock is shining bright_

_Even if he ain't by my side_

_He'll make sure that I glow_

_I'll make sure everybody knows_

_Now all my super ladies _

_I got my baby If you got your baby, baby_

_[Chorus:]_

_Move your body,_

_move your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body_

_, rock your body _

_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air _

_Dance for your man if you care _

_Put your hands up in the air air air_

_Woahh ohh ohh_

_Move your body, move your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, rock your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Dance for your man if you care _

_Put your hands up in the air air air_

_Woahh ohh ohh_

_Step up, step up _

_Let your hair down_

_Pop, drop and lock it all down_

_If he wants to tear up the ground_

_Dance for your papi_

_Step up, step up_

_Let your hair down _

_Pop, drop and lock it all down _

_If he wants to tear up the ground_

_Dance for your papi_

_Step up, step up_

_Let your hair down_

_Pop, drop and lock it all down_

_If he wants to tear up the ground _

_Dance for your papi_

_Now all my super ladies _

_I got my baby If you got your baby, baby_

_[Chorus:]_

_Move your body, move your body, _

_Dance for your papi _

_Rock your body, rock your body, _

_Dance for your papi _

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air air air _

_Woahh ohh ohh _

_Move your body, _

_move your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body,_

_rock your body,_

_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air air air _

_Woahh ohh ohh_

___End of Song_

Alyssa and Camila: You were magnificent, Medusa-sama!

Medusa:*stuck out tongue* It was all about you Wolfie dear!

Me:*thinking* B*TCH!

Wolfram: Ok... *blushing*

Murata: Me! I know what song me and Roy will sing!

Me: Go ahead, knock yourselves out... literally.

Roy and Murata: YEHEY!

_Sexy Back_

_[Roy Giant] by Justin Timberlake _

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other boys don't know how to act _

_I think it's special what's behind your back _

_So turn around and i'll pick up the slack. _

_Take em' to the bridge _

_[Murata] _

_Dirty babe _

_You see these shackles _

_Baby I'm your slave _

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave _

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

_Take em' to the chorus _

_[both] _

_Come here girl _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Come to the back _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_VIP _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Drinks on me _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Let me see what you're working with _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Look at those hips _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_You make me smile _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Go ahead child _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_And get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on _

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_[Roy] _

_Get your sexy on _

_[Murata] _

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other boys don't know how to act _

_Come let me make up for the things you lack _

_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast _

_Take em' to the bridge _

_[Roy] _

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other boys watch while I attack _

_If that's your girl you better watch your back _

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact _

_Take em' to the chorus _

_(chorus)_

___End of Song_

Me: Wow... thats something

Wolfram: Dude! that was amazing!

Girls(and Me): Ehhh?

_End of Kareoke Night_

Me: Bye guys!

Roy:Ehh? But we didn't even play Just Dance 3!

Medusa: Fine lets play Just Dance 3...

_After 5 hours of playing Just Dance 3_

Everyone was dizzy and acting like they were drunk. (they're not)

Author's Note:

I won't be writing for a while because I'll be away from the computer for idk how many weeks for christmas vacation. But don't worry I'll write again. Signing out!

-MVR

P.S. Review what you think. Make sure it is not hurtful or mean. I'm extra sensitive! I don't care if you even say in the review "I like eating chicken!" as long as it is not mean or hurtful.

P.P.S. This chapter is rated T for the word Yuuri thought. (y'know B*TCH)

Thanks for reading and wait for later chapters!


	7. Angels are better than demons because

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM... apparently everyone in fanfiction dosent own... the thing they are writing. Maybe...:)**

Author's Note: I'm BAAAAAACK! Ok, If you are wondering why I am not updating my stories often here is why..

was exams week and my parents banned me from computer (and other gadgets) for that week.

2. I **WANTED** to finish the special chapter so I sneaked and used the computer to finish it... unfortunately, my parents found out and locked it away.

3.I am only allowed to use the computer on weekends.

4. I'm making an effort on doing my projects since we have clearance and all.

time difference of America and the Philippines is different. That's why it is called time difference.

6.I lost my notebook where I put my story.

7.I am very lazy.

Thank you for understanding.

Chapter 4 : Yuuri vs Medusa part 2 : Angels are better than demons because they got better privilidges.

Yuuri was writing on his/her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Yesterday, I saw that snake haired witch Medusa. Probably her mother was sooo ugly everyone froze at the ugliness._

_Medusa is not ugly though... but however Medusa is pultradinous that is why Medusa is trying to hide her ugliness_

_therefore Medusa is the daughter of Medusa... or probably they are twins. Those two are like peanuts and jelly._

_Unlike me I have true beauty. I'm beautiful in the inside and the outside. I should be in the show "True Beauty" (really a true show)_

_The cyclops Alyssa was singing "Beautiful,Dirty Rich" in the kareoke, drama queen Camila was singing "I'm sexy and I know it"_

_and I'll tell you it is not TRUE! Me and Wolfram were singing a duet though it was ruined by Roy Giant. Murata and Roy make a great pair._

_Medusa was singing Papi by Jeniffer Lopez.. I sang (alone) I don't Care by 2NEI..._

_The Love Story about me and wolf-chan will come to a happy ending. I think... when I banish Medusa!_

_*evil laughter* ehehehe just joking... _

_signing out,_

_Yuuri/Yuki_

Me: I am sooo bored~

Wolfram: Hey Yuuri I'll be going to school now

Me: Ok~

_TRANSFORMATION_

Murata:Yo Yuuri!

Me: Oyyy... Murata *dark aura*

Murata:Eh?

Me:How did you get to be best friends with Wolf and RG?

Murata: Oh *shows quick flash back*

Me: I see *nodding in approval*

Murata: Hey Yuuri, why don't you go to school cosplaying as Victorique in GOSICK.

Me:Ok...

_AFTER LOOKING AT HIM/HERSELF AT THE MIRROR_

Me: I look too girly!

Murata: aww c'mon Yuuri! *pervert grins*

Me: NO! *regret*

Murata: I'll bet Wolfram will be like head over heels with you when he sees you in that.

Me: *squeals* Really?

Murata: *coughs* yah really.

_SCHOOL_

Teacher: Yuki Versailles! Why are you late and how come you aren't wearing school uniform?

Me: I'm sorry teacher but because I overslept and I do not have school uniform. The laundry lady got it stuck by the washing machine. (no lie)

Teacher: Ok but next time please make sure you have your school uniform fixed and fix your alarm clock.

*door opens*

Medusa: Sorry I'm late-

Teacher: This is the 5th time this week!

Medusa:But-

Teacher: NO BUTS! SUSPENSION 4 a week!

Medusa: *crying* Why don't you listen to me!

Teacher: Because you are a rude brat!

*class gasps*

Teacher: Get out of this classroom!

Medusa: BUT-

Teacher: I said NOW!

*doors slams*

Teacher: Lets get back to the lesson.

_AFTER CLASS_

Wolfram: God that was scary!

Me: I didn't see the teacher that angry before.

Wolfram: Weird don't you think... that teacher was the most calm and patient teacher in the whole school.

Me: Yah totally weird. (cuz that teacher was a priest and can see a demon)

Wolfram: Isn't that Medusa crying?

Me: *looks at Medusa* yah.

* both of them walks to Medusa*

Medusa: That's the first time a teacher ever scolded me. T_T

Wolfram: Y'know my mom usually tells me never to date a girl who gets suspended...

Me: *gasps* (evil laughter inside)

Medusa: Please let me have another chance!

Wolfram: Ok, one last chance... stay out of trouble ,ok?

Medusa: Y-yes.

Me:(NO!) Good for you Medusa.

Wolfram: I'll go buy us some drinks. Yuki, can you stay here and comfort Medusa?

Me: Sure!

*wolfram leaves*

Medusa: you set that up didn't you?

Me: what are you talking about? i just happened to know that his mom just don't like naughty girls and besides I didn't remind him.

Medusa: You were the one who told that teacher I was a demon!

Me: No... that teacher was a priest so he holds the eyes of truth.

Medusa: Curse you!

Me: Bless you 3

Medusa: I'll bring you down!

Me: Good luck DEMON ~

-Chapter END-

Please review~

It can be something stupid like " I LIKE MARSHMALLOWS"

Thankyou and LOve YA !

-MVR


	8. Naughty Medusa  Breakup Plan A

Author's note: I'm so glad that some people still read my stories :). I hope you guys still be patient.

Chapter 6: Naughty Medusa = Breakup Plan A

_Wolfram'sRoom_

Yuuri was pacing around the room thinking of a plan to make Medusa show her bad side.

Me: I got it! *evil laughing*

Wolfram: Yuuri, you alright?

Me: Yah I was just pretending to be a villain in those kind of action movies, y'know.

Wolfram: Ah I see. No more watching those movies. Understand?

Me: Yah. (I didn't see the movies)

_School_

*after 10 days by the way*

Medusa: Good Morning~!

Wolfram: Good Mornin'.

Me: Mornin'.

RG:Urgh! Does anyone have bacon?

Medusa,Wolfram and Me: Bacon?

RG: I didn't eat breakfast.

Medusa,Wolfram and Me: No.

RG:Ok. *going away*

_PLAN_

Make Medusa insult a teacher

Wolfram witnesses it

Breakup! 3

_Class_

Teacher: (the priest) Medusa, others,it is time for the confession day.

Medusa:*raises her hand*

Teacher: Yes,brat?

Medusa:I am not a christian.

Teacher:Then what is your religion,then?

Me:*grins*

Medusa: I have no religion.

Class: EH?

Teacher: Then we must get you baptized right away!

Medusa: No because my parents don't have a religion either.

Teacher: *whispers* Would you like to have a failing grade?

Me: *whispers* Wolfram dosen't usually date girls with failing grades,y'know?

Medusa:*shouts* Don't FAIL ME!

Class:*stares at her*

Me: Then get baptized, it is easy just sprinkle a bit of holy water.

Medusa: Urgh, I'm err... allergic to Holy Water!

Teacher: Its hypoallergenic.

Medusa: Oh shut the **** up!

Class: *gasps*

Teacher: How dare you demon! Thats it you are EXPELLED.

Me:*whispers* I win~.

Medusa: *whispers* You haven't ANGEL.

ME:MY PLAN WORKED!

-Chapter END-

Please REVIEW~ 3


	9. Medusa's Backup Plan

Author"s note: Ok the rating is K+ for a good reason. There are some bad words in this story. Y'know this story is for people 13 and above. Well I don't mind if you're under age. I just hope this won't affect your upbringing. That's all. parenthesis means thinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or the characters. All I own is the plot and some characters: Moira Von Rose (ME),RG(RANDOM GUY),Medusa Von Gray (ANTAGONIST), Alyssa Fujioka (one of Medusa's minions),Camila De La Valliere (another of Medusa's minions).

Chapter 7 : Medusa's Backup Plan

_AFTER SCHOOL_

Wolfram: I gave you a last chance! And you blew it up when you finally got done with suspension! I really despise girls who disrespect teachers!

Medusa: Wolfram, I can explain-

Wolfram: No, I thought you were a good person.

Medusa: But-

Wolfram: They were right!

Medusa: Who?

Wolfram: I heard rumors about you in school that you have a criminal record!

Medusa: Did Yuki-

Wolfram: What has Yuki got to do with this. She never said anything bad to you or about you. She is a good person y'know.

Medusa: She is trying to frame me!

Wolfram: Of what? She has nothing to frame you with!

Medusa: She's trying to steal you away from me.

Wolfram:You did this on your own! I-

Medusa: You?

Wolfram: I think I'm in love with her...

Medusa:*gasps*

Wolfram: Its over Medusa! * leaves Medusa*

Medusa: Damn you ANGEL!

_Wolfram's home_

Wolfram:*crying on the pillow*

Me: Wolfram,what's wrong?

Wolfram: Yuuri, I broke up with Medusa. T.T

Me:Why? (hehehe...)

Wolfram: I realized Medusa isn't good company to keep near. T.T

Me: Oh poor you...

Wolfram: You know I like this girl..

Me: Yes? (Victory!)

Wolfram:Her name is Yuki Versailles.

Me: What is Yuki like? (absolute victory!)

Wolfram: She's kind,comforting and a lot like you! She is my true friend!

Me: That's good for you Wolfram!

Wolfram: Is it a good idea to confess my feelings to her?

Me: Its up to you... (KYAA! YES I ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS WHOLE HEARTEDLY!)

Wolfram: Thanks Yuuri~ you are my true friend as well.

Me: Glad to be yours~

_Medusa's Personal Office (?)_

Camila: Medusa-sama, can't you admit you lost?

Medusa:You piece of **** I didn't lose yet! I was prepared for this kind of situation!

Alyssa: You were?

Medusa: I was! You think I was dumb! I swear I'll put Satan to shame! I'll become the new God of Demons! *evil laughing*

Camila and Alyssa: *sweat drops* Ok...

Medusa: You don't get anything I say do you, dumbheads?

Camila: No, we do not.

Alyssa: I'm not a dumbhead.

Medusa: Yah,Yah,Yah let me explain...*shows small bottle of black liquid*

Camila: That's the forbidden-

Medusa: Shh... let me explain!

_PLAN_

Alyssa and Camila hangs out with Wolfram alone. + Wolfram buys drinks.+ Camila talks to Wolfram while Alyssa pours black liquid in the drink+ Wolfram drinks it. = Eternal Servant Gained!

_TRIVIA_

The black liquis is called Daemon elit bibendum which is latin for demon transformation drink. It was naturally created for demons to transform into humans. If drank by a human the human will be sent to Abyss and will be forced to be a servant as long as the human holds the black pendant.

The black pendant aka Lapis muneris which is latin for the stone of service holds the blood of the master. If a demon chooses a servant in Abyss the human/servant is to wear a collar with a black stone. The blood of the master makes the human/servant obey any command of the master. The master by the way must be a demon! (none of this is real! I made this up myself)

_NEXT DAY_

Camila and Alyssa: Wolfram!

Wolfram: Cam2x,Allie, Whats up?

Camila: We just want to hang out with you,Y'know?

Alyssa: We're friends,right?

Wolfram:Yah,wanna drink something?

Alyssa:sure (perfect)

Wolfram:Ok wait here I'll buy coffee for all of us!

Camila: We'll be waiting.

Wolfram:*leaves*

Camila:*cellphone rings* Medusa-sama?

Medusa: Are you with him already?

Alyssa: Yeah he's buying us drinks.

Medusa:Perfect! Notify me when the reapers drop him into Abyss.

Camila: Yes Medusa-sama~

Alyssa:*closes phone*

Wolfram: They are all decaf is it ok?

Camila: Yes.

Wolfram: How's Medusa?

Camila: Oh she is..

Alyssa: *pours Daemon elit bibendum into Wolfram's decaf*

Camila: She's ok cuz she is strong ,y'know , right Allie?

Alyssa: RIGHT!

Wolfram: Ok... *drinks decaf* Y'know this decaf taste weird.

Camila: Really? *skies open*

Reaper # 1: Wolfram Von Bielefeld?

Wolfram: Yes?

Reaper # 2: You are going to Abyss.

Wolfram: Wha-

Reaper # 3: You have drank the forbidden drink.

Reaper #1 : Daemon elit bibendum.

Reaper # 2:Puer iste fecerit unum e pluribus peccatorum irremissibile (translation: This boy has done one of the most unforgivable sins)

Wolfram: Excuse me I don't know what you are-

Reaper # 3:Et nunc mitte illum abyssus (translation: We shall now send him to Abyss)

Reaper # 1:Ipse vel servitutem, sive per devotos (translation: May he be either doomed by eternal servitude or)

Reaper # 2:Ipse morietur manus vincula(translation: May he die by the hands of the chains)

All of the Reapers:Aperite portas abyssi captum et signa (translation:Open the gate of Abyss and seal the prisoner)

Gate of Abyss:*wraps Wolfram with chains and drags him down to Abyss*

Wolfram:Help me!

Reaper # 2:Youll 'exsisto hostiam Medusa Lady( translation:You'll be a sacrifice to Lady Medusa)

-Chapter End-

This chapter is a bit like Pandora Hearts.

Please review ~


	10. The gates of Abyss and the White Queen

Author's Note: I am not sure the latin translations are correct because I depended on Google Translate. "teehee"-nigahiga gig.

The parenthesis means thinking was the end of christmas 's why I'm not uploading very quick.

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM (again). In fact noone in fanfiction owns something. (or do they).

Chapter 8: The gates of Abyss and The White Queen

_ABYSS_

Wolfram:*looks around* Where am I?

Guardian: You are in Abyss young boy.

Wolfram:Who are you?

Guardian: I am the Guardian of the , you are officially a chain.

Wolfram: What's a chain?

Guardian: Creatures that dwell in Abyss. *puts his hand on Wolfram's head* Abyssi eritis felis.(Chain of the Abyss you shall be.)

Wolfram:*glows* What did you do to me?

Guardian: I just placed limiters to your powers.

Wolfram: I had powers?

Guardian: Yes, enough to get out of Abyss.

Wolfram: But then why did you place limiters?

Guardian: You might get out of Abyss. I cannot afford to fail Medusa-sama.

Wolfram: You serve Medusa?

Guardian: Yeah.

Wolfram: Why that *****!

*gates open*

Reaper # 1:Quomodo Dominae Medusa catenam facere, Ralph? (How is the chain for Lady Medusa doing, Ralph?)

Guardian/Ralph:Ut limites posuit eum Gerard. (I just placed limits on him, Gerard.)

Reaper # 1:Curam habe de Medusa PRAECINCTORIUM Lady necessitatibus eum. (Take care of the brat Lady Medusa needs him.)

Guardian/Ralph:Numquid non vir (Will do sir)

*reaper disappears*

Wolfram: Why does Medusa need me?

Guardian:Quoniam autem estis mundi clavis dominatio (Because you are the key to world domination)

Wolfram: For some reason I can understand what you are saying.

Guardian: You are the hero in what the legends make. Medusa-sama needs that kind of power.

Wolfram: But I'm just Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Guardian: That's what you think but to the supernatural world you are a trump card.

*foot steps*

Unknown Guy: Ralph, I shall be escorting Wolfram-sama to the tea room.

Guardian:Ok,Scott, Wolfram,take care.

Wolfram:You too, Ralph.

_TEA ROOM OF ABYSS_

Wolfram:Who are you?

Unknown Guy: Excuse me for my rudeness, I am Duke Philip Xavier (pronunciation:EX-SAVIOR) Frederick the III/3rd.

Wolfram: How come I have never heard of you?

Duke Philip: Because I am one of the dukes of Abyss.

Wolfram:Why did you bring me to the tea room.

Duke Philip:We are waiting for Medusa-sama to come and collect you.

Wolfram: Why did she choose me?

Duke Philip: You are special. Be grateful.

Wolfram:Ok. Is there any tea here?

Duke Philip: Yes. Suit yourself.

_REAL WORLD_

Alyssa: The reapers just dropped him in Abyss,Medusa-sama.

Camila:Right on schedule.

Medusa:Very Good. Now Wolfram shall be mine. *evil laughing*

Alyssa and Camila: *sweat drops*

_TEA ROOM OF ABYSS_

Unknown Voice: Hello sir Wolfram~

Wolfram:Who are you?

Unknown Voice: I'm the white queen~

Duke Philip:Heika,Wolfram-sama needs to be prepare for Medusa-sama.

A girl dressed in all white with red hair appeared out of the shadows.

White Queen:Gerard,what is Medusa-sama's preference in color.

Wofram:Wait! I thought your name was Philip!

Duke Philip:The idiots here don't know how to pronounce "Philip"

Wolfram:Gerard is more hard!

Duke Philp:IKR. Anyways,its blue.

White Queen:*pulls Wolfram* Come on.

Wolfam:Where are we going?

White Queen:The dressing room! We need to prepare you for Medusa-sama!

_DRESSING ROOM_

White Queen:*looks at various blue outfits* Which do you think is best?

Wolfram:I don't want- Hey! That looks cool! Can I try it on?

White Queen:Sure!

-After Wolfram Changes-

(Wolfram was wearing the same outfit when Yuuri had his "coming of age" ceremony (spoiler))

Wolfram:*looking at the mirror* Hey I look awesome!

White Queen: I knew you'd like it! As expected from me. Ho ho ho~ (narcicist alert!)

Doll:Who are you? Santa Clause. *cackling*

Wolfram:Umm... Who are you?

Doll:I'm Doll. Just Doll. An ordinary chain. (Doll looks like a porcalain broken dolly~)

White Queen: What are you doing, Doll?

Doll:Just strolling when I saw the door open. It was your fault, Heika.

White Queen:What did you say,you commoner!

Doll:Teehee~

Wolfram:Could it be that Doll is nigahiga?

Doll:Whose he?  
>Wolfram:The famous youtube celebrity!<p>

Doll:*awkward silence* NO.

White Queen: Now Wolfram-sama, back to the tea room.

_TEA ROOM_

White Queen:Please. Eat as much as you want.

Doll:Or not eat at all! *cackling*

White Queen:Shuddap Doll.

Wolfram:Ok. Can you pass me the tea?

White Queen and Doll:Sure. *grinning*

Wolfram:*drinks the tea* I'm kinda feelin'...*falls asleep*

Duke Philip:Is he asleep?

Doll:Yup,baka.

Duke Philip:Good at least he won't protest when we take him to Medusa-sama.

-Chapter End-

Next Chapter Preview:

Now that Wolfram has drank the sleeping drug named as "tea" what will happen next?

White Queen,Doll and Duke Philip: Medusa-sama id coming~, Medusa-sama will get you~

Will Yuuri come to save him or let hime perish?

Wait for the next chapter of Angel Love Story.

Review and put me in either Story Alert or Author Alert since there will be a sequel or this will be a series. Either way~

REVIEW~


End file.
